Batman Beyond: Year 2
by Death Trooper
Summary: It's Adam's second year in hogwarts. But when the police and Voldemort are back hunting him at the same time, Will he survive? Or will he not?


Batman Beyond:

Year Two

It was one year since I killed Voldemort. And the experiences really haunted me throughout the summer holidays. I always hallucinated my father, Terry, was talking to me.

"Hello, son."

"Bah. What do you want? I see you every day."

"Don't go back to Hogwarts. There are great dangers there.

"Dude, you're telling me that i'm not going back to protecting this school?"

"Son, please listen to me. Voldemort is back."

"What? No way? I stabbed him in the heart!"

"He is back now."

"I must go back."

"Son, please-"

"NO!"

If Voldemort was back, Then that means Harry and his friends are in danger. I have to go back and warn Dumboldore. If I don't, everyone will die. I then grabbed my equipment case and ran down. I called Ron. "Hello?" "Hello? May I please speak to Ron?" "Ok, wait." "Hello?" Ron's voice echoed through my ear. "I'm coming back to Hogwarts now!" "Hogwarts? Hogwarts has not opened yet! But you can come to my house first, since it's almost time." Thank god! I got into the batmobile and it turned into a normal car, then turned invisible, and I flew it to Ron's house. When i arrived, I then knocked on the door. But instead of Ron, a middle aged woman opened the door instead. "Hi! Who are you?" "Uh…..i am Ron's friend Adam McGinnis." "Oh! I've heard of you! You met him last year! Come in!" I then went into the house. It was not very big, and not very small. "Ron! Ron! Your friend Adam is here!" Ron then came down. "Hey, Adam! Oh mom, Adam here is my cabin mate. He is also in Gryffindor." "So that is your mother?" I whispered to Ron. "Yes!" He answered. "So let me show you my room, where you will be sharing a bed with me." "Ok." After i showed, I saw a girl with ginger hair standing in front of me. I was half-naked "Ahhhhhh!" She screamed "Gahhhhhhhh!" I shouted. I then grabbed my T-shirt and quickly wore it. I then approached the girl, who was still stunned by what she saw. "Umm…..Hi." I said "Hi. I heard that you are Ron's friend. I am Ginny, His younger sister." "Ok…..My name is Adam McGinnis." She then nodded and went off. I then went into Ron's room and unpacked my things. I then hid my gear, in case if he did not know my secret identity. "Ron, the reason I am here is because i need to warn Dumboldore." "But how? School is not open yet!" "No, you don't understand how worse is this, Ron. Voldemort is back!" I shouted. "What?" He screamed, his eyes widened. "I have to go back! Can you sneak me in?" "Uhhhhh…..I can't ask my brothers, Fred and George." A few minutes later, Two twins older than Ron came into the room. They looked exactly the same. "Hi, i,m George and he's Fred." "Hi…The name's Adam McGinnis. Can you sneak me into Hogwarts? I need to tell Dumboldore something very important." "We can try." They said, surprising me. "Ok. Thank you so much!" I packed my things and prepared to leave in my car. We flew to Hogwarts and then saw the king's express. "Oh! So it's open now. I guess we could just talk to dumboldore." Suddenly, the prank balloon that Fred gave m exploded in my face. and i lost control of the car because i was blinded by the force. "Gahhhh!" I realized that we were crashing towards the king's express. I saw Harry! We were crashing towards him! I then accidentally unlocked my car door and I crashed into the kings express. "Adam? Wha-" Before Harry could finish talking, I ran for the broken window and leapt out for the car, and I missed and was left hanging onto the edge of my door. "Adam! Grab my hand!" Ron shouted. He was driving! Harry then ran to the window. "Oh my god!" He screamed. "God Damn it!" I screamed, then reached my hand out. Ron grabbed it and tried to pull me, but the flow of air was too strong and he was sucked out as well. "Damnit!" I cried, then I left Ron dangling from the car and regained control first. Then I pulled him back to safety. The car was too fast now. "AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, then i saw Hogwarts. "Brace!" I cried. Then, we crashed into the school. I leapt out, then saw the car stuck in the Whomping Willow. Ron was inside! "Help!" He screamed as the tree swung him around. I quickly leapt but I was swatted away by the tree. I was very dizzy from that point. Suddenly, professor Minerva McGonagall came out and saw me and Ron in trouble. She freed Ron and helped me up but she said "Detention!" And we had to go serve detention after class at night. "Why did you get me into this?" Ron angrily said. "You know Hogwarts better than me, dude! That's the reason!"

The next day, Draco saw me walking in the hallway and came over. "Hey, Mudblood! I heard that you crashed into the Whomping Willow yesterday! What a great accomplishment!" He teased. "Thanks! You want a free experience how it tastes like?" I said. He then looked at me angrily then stormed off. I went back to my cabin and called hermione, Harry, And Ron over. "Guys, i have news. Voldemort is back." "What?! No way! You killed him last time!" Harry exclaimed. "I know! Everyone says that. But I think I just stopped him for a time." I was very confused by father's message earlier. "I have to Investigate this on my own. I can't endanger anyone." "No, we will help! We are your friends." I accepted their request.

The next day, I had a surprise visit from the GCPD.

"I am Commissioner Barbara Gordon. I am here to arrest Adam McGinnis For murder." I was shocked. I saved everyone and i was now being chased by the local police force? Really? "Hey, Ms Gordon, I think i just saved the whole school and now i am being arrested

? Really?" "The law is the law, Adam, Your father was better. Now, arrest him!" A dozen of police officers swarmed me. I punched one in the face, knocking him unconscious. I then ran. They chased me throughout the hallway. Suddenly, Voldemort appeared Before me. He then Summoned bounds that bounded me up. He then summoned more bounds to strangle the police officers. He was then strangling me "How….Come you…are…..still..alive?" I said, struggling for air. "You stabbed me in the heart, did you? Or you thought you did. Well, You did, But my faithful Death eaters revived me. And now you will pay for what you have done." He then began strangling me. I tried to fight black, but the bounds were too strong. "Let…Me…..Go….." I then blacked out.

When I woke up, I thought i was supposed to be in heaven, but I found myself the nursing room. "Wha-" I then saw professor Dumboldore standing in front of me. "I saved your life this time, Adam. But Harry is kidnapped by Voldemort." "What!? I have to go!" I lept out of my bed, Then ran and put my batsuit on. I found them at Malfoy manor, Draco's home. "Voldemort!" I cried. I then ignited my Bat-Saber. "Fight me like a man!" He then came out, Harry as his hostage. We then went to the balcony. "Drop your weapons." He said. "Or the boy who lived dies." I dropped everything I got. "Good…Avadra Kedavra!" A bolt of Green energy then blasted me through the air. I felt the same feeling when i was being blasted by the same spell. I saw he was Going to do the same to harry. I then Charged him and we both fell Off, From the 100 Storie high Malfoy Manor to the ground. If not for my suit, i've been dead. I saw harry hurrying. "I'm all right." I told him. We hugged each other. Peace at last.

Or Not?

I was sure that he would not come back.

I was sure.

And if if he is back, I will be waiting.

By my word.

I will.


End file.
